roleplay_biosfandomcom-20200213-history
White Lotus
“ Mother! You can trust me, not everything dark can harm you, only the fear of it can. ” }| — } }| , } }} }} }| — } }| src }} }} Category:Templates White Lotus, '''also known as '''The White Fairy, the young fairy princess and quirky gal, is an rp character in Once Upon a Time Rp. She has yet to début. She is portrayed by Nastya Kusakina. History White Lotus is the youngest daughter of Queen Mab, the fairy queen from the tales of, Peter Pan. She is from the fairy tale known as, the stone fairy. ''Once upon a time...There was a young and rather beautiful maiden, held within a cage...well actually let's take this back a few centuries. This maiden was not always held in this cage.'' The story begins on a cool spring night. Queen of the Fairies, Queen Mab to be exact, was due and that day she gave birth to her child which she deemed as, "White Lotus" or "The White Fairy". This child's purpose was to make wishes come true to those who truly deserved it. One day while drifting through the forest, the young woman came across a growing patch of golden growing flowers. Wishing to take one for herself she readied the flowers in her basket and moved off, sadly she was found by the true owner of the plants. A witch of the forest, known to curse anyone who could not answer her correctly. Coming upon the young woman, the witch seized her up by her wings and spoke softly in a gentle rhyme. "Confused you are, for you have stolen from me, I will spare you, if you can utter the name of the crying tree." Keeping the young fairy in place, she failed at her task of answering, her limited knowledge only leading her to know of simple magic and the woods from which she lived. The witch happy to have watched the girl fail, took back her flowers and cast a curse turning the young woman into stone, trapping her in a cage made of roses and plant life. Locking the young woman in a lonely tower at the edge of the forest, she was left there to forever weep in her loneliness. Hearing the wails of her daughter, Queen Mab tried everything she could to break the curse but sadly she couldn't. Only someone as dark could free the little fairy. In order to assure her daughter's safety, the queen turned the young princess to stone, wishing for someone to come and rescue her. At the bottom of her stony figure lays a simple saying. "Heart that's black, and dark as the rave, touch the stone and her you'll save." Now, the stony figure lays within her cage, forever held until her dark savior come''s. At the moment she is trapped within her stony prison, in a sound and peaceful sleep, awaiting the day of her saving. Fairy Information Biology Fairies are human in appearance, but with a few of noticeable differences. Normally, they are quite small in size, although they have the ability to enlarge themselves to the size of a human. Two dragonfly-like wings protrude from their back, which disappear when they are not flying, and re-appear as they get ready for take-off. When they fly or change shape, their bodies emit a sparkling glow. Only female fairies have appeared so far, and it is not known whether there are any male fairies in existence. However, unlike dwarves, fairies are capable of falling in love, and have been known to enter into relationships with humans. Fairies have their own special form of magic called Fairy Magic. If a fairy strays too far from their chosen path, their leader may stop believing in them, and they will lose their wings, along with their powers, and will no longer be a fairy. However, it is possible for a fairy to regain their powers if their leader and the fairy herself starts believing in her again. A fairy can also give up her wings voluntarily, after which she will no longer be a fairy. A human who is versed in magic can transform herself into a fairy by using another fairy's wand and a special spell. Fairies are a long lived species and most are able to keep hidden, except for those who were slaughtered in the Great Fairy Genocide. Culture Fairies generally spend little time outside their own realm. They go through a training program with other, more experienced fairies, until they are able to work on their own. Fairies dedicate themselves to helping others and doing good. The more experienced fairies often become protectors of children and other people in need, and become their "fairy godmothers". Fairies have to respect some rules, including a curfew, dust discipline and not taking on human size for no reason. If a fairy stops being good, she may be exiled. Fairies are not supposed to lie and said not to, however that was proven false. Fairies have their own written language, which some humans can read as well. Magical Abilites '''Fairy Magic' - Use of fairy dust and/or fairies' wands to do magic. * Conjuration - Ability to conjure objects out of the blue. * Magical Immobilization - Ability to magically immobilize something or someone. * Shapeshifting - Ability to alter the appearance of oneself or others. * Teleportation - Ability to magically teleport oneself and/or others from one location to another. * Telekinesis - Ability to control the movement of objects or other people/animals